


Grind On Me

by redhotpandas



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: A timeless fanfic trope that there should definitely be more of.





	Grind On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw motherfuckers I'm back!! I'm swimming in fanfic rn and I even finished another chapter of the a/b/o one I did. I know that everyone really liked it. 
> 
> I wish u would give me more prompts tho! I live for receiving prompts!

Ethan suddenly awoke just in time to hear a clap of thunder and feel Tyler holding him tightly, slowly grinding against his ass.

Wait, what?

He blinked the sleep from his eyes, trying to understand what was going on, though Tyler was sure making difficult for him.

After a particularly slow grind, Ethan's breath caught. Shit. How did he manage to get himself into a situation like this?

Oh, right. He just _had_ to be afraid of thunderstorms. 

 

Ethan had been on his phone until pretty late, so he didn't notice the pitter-patter of rain against his window. The first flash of lightning startled him, though. Followed by an ominous rumble of thunder. He froze, trying to decide what to do.

It was no use attempting to overcome his irrational fear right now, so he figured he shouldn't stick around in his bedroom. No, Ethan needed comfort. He stepped into the moonlit hallway, heading towards Tyler's room. 

Ethan decided to skip the obligatory knock on the door, knowing Tyler was definitely asleep at that hour. And he was right. Tyler was such a sight to see when he was sleeping.

Tyler had his face buried into his pillow, soundly snoring away. Ethan envied how comfortable he looked. He padded over to Tyler, trying to think of a way to wake him up without startling him. It was always the worst, having to wake up somebody who was sleeping. It was super awkward because of how vulnerable they were, and they would usually flail about and possibly hit you in defense. 

Ethan really hoped Tyler was pretty chill with being woken up in the middle of the night.

“Tyler,” he whispered. “Are you awake?”

It was kind of dumb to say, since Tyler was obviously not awake, but what else was Ethan supposed to say?

Tyler shifted a little.

“Tyler? Can I sleep in here tonight?”

Tyler lifted his head from his pillow and blinked at Ethan warily. “Wha--?”

Ethan fidgeted nervously. “Uh, can I sleep in here? There's a thunderstorm and--”

He was cut off by Tyler suddenly shuffling over to one side of the bed to make room for him. He patted the spot next to him to indicate that yes, Ethan was welcome to sleep there, then promptly shoved his face back into his pillow. 

Ethan wasted no time getting settled under the covers. He hardly even registered the thunder outside. It was like sleeping in a friend's bed was safer than his own, simply because he had someone there with him. Nobody liked facing their fears alone.

He might have to find a way to block out Tyler's snoring, though. 

 

In hindsight, Ethan probably should've known this might happen, but he had also been very tired, so he didn't really think about the possibility of getting grinded on in his sleep. He shuddered when Tyler's fingers skimmed the skin right above the waistband of his shorts. 

What was he supposed to do? Sharing a bed with one of your best friends was supposed to be nice and uneventful, and typically resulted an awesome, deep sleep. But this? Things were happening (good or bad, Ethan couldn't really tell yet), and all he knew was that he would be horribly tired in the morning. 

Tyler's grip tightened on his hips. Shit, if this kept up, Ethan might do something embarrassing, like moan. He bit his lip. He was _not_ going to do that, and he was most certainly not going to wake Tyler up. Then it'd be all weird and ruin their friendship, or something.

A warm, rough hand slid under his shirt, tracing up his abdomen. Yeah, maybe Ethan didn't mind this. Maybe he didn't give a fuck what Tyler did to him at this point, as long as he just kept doing it. 

It wasn't like Ethan had solely platonic feelings for Tyler anyway. There had been something in the air between them for a while now, but Ethan hadn't been able to figure it out. Until now.

The hold on his hip was so intense he was sure it would bruise. Not like Ethan minded, though. Tyler pulled him impossibly closer, until his chest was firmly pressed against Ethan's back, and slotted a leg between his thighs. Ethan's face was just about on fire. This was so mortifying, but there was more than a part of him that was just absolutely loving it. 

Ethan brought a hand to his mouth and bit down on his fingers to muffle his sounds. Tyler was pressing against him in all the right places and it made him feel all hot and scandalous and downright filthy. He was nearly out of his goddamn mind with pleasure. He just couldn't take any more of it. This man was going to drive him crazy.

Just when Ethan thought he would explode from the tension, however, Tyler stopped. Ethan would have cursed out loud, until he realised that that meant Tyler might be awake. Instantly, his heart rate spiked, and his palms began sweating. And he still had a raging boner.

Fuck, Tyler did too.

He was so fucked.

Ethan braced himself for whatever was about to happen. 

“...Ethan?” murmured Tyler drowsily.

“Yeah?”

“What's happenin’?”

“Uh…” Ethan's blood roared in his ears. Maybe he could play this off.

Tyler mumbled incoherently into Ethan's shoulder, then wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. He started to snore softly again. He must've been sleep-talking again.

Ethan sighed in relief, then remembered he was still pressed flush against him. And both of them were still hard. 

He gritted his teeth. It was looking like it was going to be a long night.

 

Ethan had slept fitfully at best, during the night. He woke up with a very real headache, and an empty bed. So, Tyler was up, at least.

He fumbled around with the sheets, trying to escape the temptation of falling back asleep. As soon as he moved, he grimaced in slight disgust. Damn. Apparently, he had came in his pants sometime during the night. Curse Tyler for being so ridiculously sexy. 

Ethan swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, feeling slightly light-headed from lack of sleep. He figured he should go change first before doing damage control. 

Once he changed out of his clothes, he proceeded to the kitchen and peeked inside. Tyler sat at the table on his phone, munching away at some cereal. He had his glasses on, which got Ethan's approval. As much as Ethan would deny it, he really liked it when Tyler would wear them. It made him look very different, and very handsome. 

Not like Tyler wasn't handsome without his glasses, though. He was attractive all the time, he just never seemed to realise it. 

“Uh, hey,” Ethan said, announcing his presence.

“Hey,” Tyler looked up at him. “Did you sleep okay last night?” 

“Uh…”

Upon seeing Ethan's face, Tyler grew visibly concerned. 

“Shit, did I get all cuddly? People keep telling me I do that whenever I share a bed with someone.” He searched Ethan's face for any indication.

Ethan figured he should probably tell him what went down, considering that he couldn't stop thinking about it. He also couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted it to happen again. 

“Well, you sort of did more than that--”

Tyler groaned audibly and hid his face in his hands. “Oh god, really? I'm so sorry, Ethan.”

Ethan stared at him for a second, contemplating what to say to him. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I don't...I didn't hate it.” He suddenly felt a few degrees hotter.

Tyler peeked at him through his fingers. “You didn't?” 

“...Yeah.”

“Oh.”

The slowly growing tension in the room was getting thicker by the second. 

Ethan coughed. “Did you… did you like it, too?”

“Yeah,” said Tyler quietly. 

Ethan drew in a breath. He hoped that what he was going to suggest wouldn't come across as weird or anything. 

“Do you wanna do that again sometime?” His voice might have sounded just a bit higher than it normally did. 

Ethan blinked as Tyler abruptly stood from his chair. 

“I thought you'd never ask.” 

Ethan put a hand over his eyes, slightly mortified. “Tyler, that's too sexy for this early in the morning!”

“Sorry,” Tyler said sheepishly. 

“Anyway, shall we get on with it?” He valiantly offered Tyler his elbow like a gentleman. Tyler, however, was quicker and gently pulled him close until they were mere centimeters apart. 

“How about this first?” He swiftly kissed Ethan's lips. It was over quick, and Ethan already missed the tickle of Tyler's stubble against his face. 

“You call that a kiss? I'll show you a kiss!” Ethan exclaimed. When Tyler leaned in again, he stops him. 

“But only after you show me your room!” 

Tyler grinned at him. “I like the way you think. By all means, lead the way.” He gestured to the hallway with a flourish. 

“Oh, I will.” Ethan marched determinedly to Tyler's door. Before he went inside, though, he turned to him. 

“Hey, Tyler, I have a question,” he said. 

“What?”

“Um, is your dick really that big? Like, last night it was _huge._ Please explain.” 

Tyler stared at him for a second, an unreadable expression on his face, before throwing his head back and laughing. 

“No, seriously!” Ethan pointed indignantly. “I need to know!” 

“Give me five minutes, and you'll find out.”

“ _Tyler_!’


End file.
